Dropped Apon
by Elle Zora
Summary: Hiei is being his usual stubborn self, and Kurama trys to help his situation. But thangs end differently, when objects start flying there way.


**Dropped Upon**

By: Lauren Woolard

It was just a normal day, of coures thats what Hiei thought. He was mad, as he always was.

And a bit agrivated, But normal all the same.

The hybrid sat on a branch, his headphones in his ears as he tried to calm his nerves.

One would wonder how 'Avanged Sevenfold' was calming, But to Hiei, anything but silence

was calming.

Hiei found hemslf in the middle of the courtyard hidden in the balconies of the leaves,

Poundering over his notes to the test that awaited him in his next period.

"How long do you plan on staying up there, Hiei?" Siad Kurama, Who was a dear friend of the

other. One of few, the hybrid found he could talk to.

Hiei could not hear the call of the crimsom hair boy below him, But instead noticed the striking hair, For it was so bright, It was hard not to.

"Hmm?" Hiei answered hitting the pause button on his MP3 player.

kurama shook his head.

"I siad, How long are you gonna stay up in that tree." The soft spoken boy continued.

"Until I calm down."

Kurama sighed, Knowing his friend had no desire of comeing down any time soon.

"What, or should I say, Who was it this time?"

"Genkai sensei." The boy answered in numbness.

Kurama now sat beside the short teamperd Hybrid, Knowing his actions where just encouraging the other's childish behavior. He then mentaly punshed himself, because he knew Yusuke would get on to him about it later.

"What did she do?"

"She siad my form was "good". Hiei answered with a shrug.

The red head stared at the other with blankness.

"And? Whats wrong with that?" He encouredge not quite getting the others point.

"You and I both know Im the best in class. My form is PERFECT not "good". Hiei siad with a duh exprestion.

"Oh right." Kurama turned his head to roll his eyes.

"And?"

"And she told me if I did'nt get my Biology grade up, She would kick me off the team." The Hybrid stared down at his notes.

"Oh, Well if you need help studying, I could help you. I have a perfect score in Biology." The red head insisted without thinking first.

"Yes, We all know you'r a genius." Hiei mocked.

"Well so are you, You'r problem is you just dont care."

"Bingo, We have a winner."

Kurama blocked out the sarcasm.

"So why should you care then, If you get kicked off the team?"

Hiei looked up at his friend with blood glazed eyes.

"because Botan would kill me."

*Obvious answer.* Kurama thought himself.

"Do you want my help then, I dont think the team would servive with just me alone. Your the best fighter and swordsman on our team. Genkai would sure shit a chicken duren the 'Darkness Tornament', If Botan killed you, That is." Kuram smiled before continued. "On the other hand Kuwabara would be quit pleased if you just randomly did'nt show up one day."

Now it was Hiei's turn to roll his eyes.

Kurama chukled lightly. "Just kidden."

"Fine I'll do it."

Kurama stoped laughing. "I knew you could not resist."

"Resist What?" The hybrid yelled in alarm.

The other just smiled at the boys reaction. "The fact that Kuwabara would take your place."

"Because Im NOT gonna be replaced by a dumbass like Kuwabara." Hiei corrected.

000

In the next field over a bunch of freshmen played a game of soccor during thier free period. One boy in particuler was very fond of showing off his skills, But little did he know his skills were below average. And he sucked. Knocking the ball tourds the courtyard, Flying.

000

"Yeay, Yeay." Kurama waved his hand, as a soccor ball came flying and knocked the two boys off thier limb they sat upon, tumbling down into the shrubbery below.

The two found themselves pretzeled together, And by some gravitational force, there lips were locked together.

Words flew in and out of Hiei's head, As the new sensation was, Litteraly droped upon him. For the first time, In what seemed like ages, A new emotion bloomed in side his chest. Not knowning the new feeling was what every school girl dreamt of.

Kurama. Shocked as he was, felt a wet object scaned acrossed his now, Swolen lips. As they sat there, his good friend's legs tangeled with his, their eyes closed. He then remembered it had been a good 200 years or so since he had this feeling. *How could this be?* And without hesitation opened his mouth.

They stayed in that position for several minuets. Thier eyes still shut, For the fear of the others expression. No words were exchanged, for the horror of this wordless situation.

"What happened?" Kurama wisperd finally, as the two slowly opened thier eyes.

"Not sure." Hiei glanced around, forceing to not look at the lime orbs that gleamed above him. He then found the sorce of this... He could not come up with a word to call it.

But he found the ball, And slowly looked at the other.

"Im sorry." Kurama quickly untangled his legs and sat beside the other hideing his face behind his bangs.

"For whar?" Hiei asked bluntly.

Kurama looked up. His face three shades of pink, As he stared in question.

"Do you regret what happened?" Hiei asked again, very blunt.

The red head blinked a few times.

"No."

"Then there's nothing to be sorry for."

With that he grabed Kurama's chin gently, And stole a kiss that seemed real, And perfect.

When the two broke off to regain thier breaths. The hybrid stould up surprisingly. Kurama was about to say something in protest, But soon understould the gesture.

"Someone is gonna be looking for this ball." Hiei siad softly.

"Yah." Kurama was still a little light headed and could not come up with a better responce.

"So when do you want me?" The Hybrid turned his back to the other.

"For what?" The red head asked, confused, his brian had not exactly came back yet.

"To study." Hiei smiled, Turning slightly to confront.

"Oh, Tonight is good." The other smiled.

"Good, then its a date." With that the shorter grabed his binder, messenger bag and walked away, Hands in pockets.

The red head smiled at the wall of bushes, The other had walked threw just moments ago, before turning around to make it to his next class.

*Well I did'nt guess this.* Hiei smiled as he walked away. *A guy, eh? Thats new.*

Note from the Aurthor!

Hiya! ^.^

I've done a few edits. And I've tryed to fix stuff on here. FFN messes all my stuff up once its uploaded, so hopefuly everthing is better and I hope to get more good reviews!

As all ways if anybody's intrested, here the link to the cover art: .com/gallery/#/d2jh9e0


End file.
